


Aftermath of an Adventure

by MsPeggyElliott



Series: Zatanna-verse [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Consensual Sex, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Magic, Sex Change, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 17:00:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20696954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsPeggyElliott/pseuds/MsPeggyElliott
Summary: After a long adventure with Zatanna, Dick Grayson is accidentally changed into a woman, not wanting to let anyone know, he rooms with Jason and stuff happens.





	Aftermath of an Adventure

Jason and Dick enter one of Jason's hideouts.

"So what happened to you again?" Asked Jason.

Dick sets down his suitcase, "Zatanna needed my help with Trigon, so she disguised me as one of her lady friends so I wouldn't be so recognizable."

"Wouldn't it have been easier to disguise you as another man?"

"Trigon was looking for new wives, so her making me into a female version of myself was easier, unfortunately being around Trigon messed with the spell and I'm stuck like this for who knows how long. Jason, I'd appreciate it if we just kept this between you and me."

"No problem, bro."

Throughout the week, Dick lives like normal his body is much shorter and has to rely on Jason to reach higher areas. Feeling bored, Dick decides to make dinner for him and Jason. One night Jason comes home, dinner is ready and the hideout is cleaned.

"I see you've been busy, everything looks nice."

Dick comes out of the kitchen dressed in one of Barbara's dresses. "Thanks I was getting so bored, say I saw you had some women's clothes here."

"In case Barbara, needs a quick change of clothes. Though she's never stopped here once."

After dinner the two have wine, watch a show and pass out.

The next morning, Jason wakes up early, Dick is laying on top of him. Jason picks up Dick and puts him in the main bedroom. Jason decides to take a day off and watches TV. Dick wakes up in the afternoon.

"Man, I have a headache."

Jason turns to Dick.

"There should be some..."

Jason stops and notices Dick has changed his clothes and is wearing a baggy shirt far to big for his new body. The collar rides low enough and Jason sees on of Dick's breasts.

"...uh Aspirin in in the left cabinet...I have to go." Jason quickly suits up and leaves.

Later that night, he comes home once again to see that dinner has been made, the two have wine again, but both go to bed together.

The Next morning, Jason wakes up first again. Dick is once again laying on top of Jason, as Jason goes to move Dick, the shirt Dick is wearing rides up and Jason sees that Dick wasn't wearing any underwear. Jason immediately hops in the shower and tries to ignore his feelings. 

"Don't do it Jason, Dick's a friend and brother...or sister....either way you don't need to make things complicated-" 

Jason stops talking to himself as he hears the bathroom door open. Dick, completely nude steps into the shower with Jason.

"Uh hey Dick I'm almost done, if you need the shower."

"I'll be quick, I just need to wash my hair."

Jason stares at Dick as he washes his hair, Jason doesn't want to stare, but he can't help it. Feeling embarrassed, he slips as he leaves the shower, hitting his head and passing out.

Jason wakes up, his heading reasting Dick's thighs.

"Aw, you had a bad fall, but you should be alright." 

The two lock eyes, Jason is weirded out and leaves. He avoids the hideout for a day, but when he comes back.

"What the Hell, Jason! If you weren't going to come back at least call! I was worried!"

Jason thinks he sees a tears in Dick's eyes.

"Are you....crying?"

"You know I can't leave here. What's wrong with you?"

"Well...uh...I'm uh...kinda falling for you Dick."

"Huh?"

"Bro, you're kinda hot. You've made me dinner, you sleep on top of me and you're constantly nude around me. Like do you want me to fuck you or what?"

"I mean come on, Jason....we're bros. We're cool no matter what right?"

"I get that, but you're a woman now so everything kinda takes on a whole new meaning."

The two stand there silently thinking to themselves. Jason breaks the silence.

"So do you wanna...." 

"I mean...."

"It'll just be between us."

"Um...ok."

Dick and Jason get undressed, the two begin to kiss, but Dick wants to lay down some ground rules.

"Hey Jason, before we start just make sure you don't go in from...the front."

"No problem, bro."

Jason pins Dick to the bed by his wrists and the two begin to kiss again. His kisses start to go lower and lower and Dick almost loses his mind from sensations he has never experienced before. Jason, unable to go in from the front, goes in back. Jason's force is too much as he gives Dick more than he thought he was getting.

The next morning Dick wakes up and sees that he is back to his normal body again.

"Huh, that was over quicker than I thought." He goes to wake Jason. "Hey Jason, I'm--"

As Dick tries to wake Jason, Jason rolls over on his back revealing that Jason has been turned into a woman.

"Uh...I think I need to call Z for this."

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to do another genderbend fic with the batboys, but if you want me to continue this story, feel free to let me know in the comments.


End file.
